The blonde angel
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Roy and Ed both want each other, but neither will admit it. One morning and a little bribery later is all it takes.First fic, so please be gentle .
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist.

A warning to all, I'm very sorry but they will be using british terminology. I can't help it, I'm no good at american slang . please forgive me! I was also thinking of adding some japanese into it, but I figured I'd leave that out for now.

There will be man love so if it offends you the back button is only a few centimetres away... oh and I'm a newbie so if you like the story let me know if not, same thing lol  
Fullmetal Alchemist and all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa.. I wish I owned them...  
The next chapter shall be up depending on popularity.

anyway sorry for the looong note.

Enjoy!

Roy X Edward - The blonde angel.

_Chapter 1_

It was after work, somewhere between 11pm and midnight. Edward had just finished his report and was skulking his way down the corridor to his superior officer's room.

Edward knocks on the door.

"Come in" A deep, soft voice said.

"I've got that report for you sir." Edward replied, holding up a manila envelope. Roy takes it from Edward and begins reading.

"Very good Fullmetal. Would you mind....staying a while?" Roy asked, almost pleadingly. Edward sighed heavily and practically jumped onto Roy's sofa.

"Fine, what do you want?" Edward wasn't a happy bunny ( ^_^')

He made a good point though, what _did _Roy want? A passionate relationship or a night of hot sex? Here, in Roy's office under the stars, he would make a decision that would make or break this relationship.

Roy cleared his throat. He locks his office door.

"Edward. Come here a minute" He sits back into his chair, holding a hand out to Edward. Edward walks over, as if enticed by the flame alchemist.

Roy grabbed Edward's waist and swiftly yanked him into his lap. Edward tried to escape but Roy had a _very _good grip on his hips.

"Ed. I've wanted to do this for so long" Roy moaned, and pulled Edward in for a kiss. Edward's breath jolted in his chest, his face hot.

"C-Colonel....d-don't.....please!" Roy moved down Edward's neck, gently nibbling at the soft skin. It sent shivers down Edward's spine, making him melt slightly. Just enough for Roy to control

Roy snaked a hand up Edward's thigh, earning a moan. Edward, instinctively, wrapped his hands around Roy's neck. When he realised what he was doing, Edward pulled back.

"Don't try to deny it Ed.. You know you want more" Roy purred, into Edward's ear.

"W-whatever! You're.....you're the one who......aaaahh!" Edward breathed heavily, Roy's hand was now massaging one of his nipples gently. Roy removed two of Edward's top layers, revealing his automail arm. Roy used his free hand to grab hold of the back of Edward's head. He ran his teeth across a sensitive nerve and bit down.....Hard, earning a loud yelp from Edward. He was still trying to defy Roy at every turn. But with each second, his arousal for this man grew. As did the material at his crotch.

"Roy....N-no more....please..... I...aaahh.....Stop!" Edward yelled, and hit Roy right in his stomach, causing him to cough loudly. Edward ran out and Riza walked into the room.

"Are you okay sir? Did Ed hit you again? That boy and his temper" She trailed off. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips. Roy was still trying to regain his breath.

"It's fine. I should be used to it by now." Roy sputtered. After all, he had this feeling every time Edward was away from the office, every time he went on a mission. This gut wrenching agony was nothing compared to the deep loneliness he felt when his blonde angel was away. Riza looked a little worried, so Roy responded.

"Don't worry lieutenant, he'll be back. He forgot his clothes." Roy replied. "Perfect" He thought. This was his chance to get what he wanted.

The next morning, Edward stormed into Roy's office in a hoodie. A rather unusual look, usually he was in mulitiple layers. But of course, they were in Roy Mustang's office.

"Okay, I know you have my clothes so I'd appreciate them back now." Edward held out an arm to recieve his clothes. Instead, the Colonel grabs his arm and pulls him in.

"If you want your clothes, you're going to have to _earn _them." A hand crept down Edward's back, groping at his toned ass. The other hand still had a hold on Edward's wrist, keeping him close to the taller man. Edward blushed, he knew where this would lead if it continued.

Roy pulled Edward over to the door and locked it. He then pushed Edward over to the desk and threw him stomach first onto it.

"Hey...what was that.....for?" He coughed, Roy held his hands down from behind. His other hand was busy rubbing against Edward's crotch, earning a moan from the younger man. Roy leaned into Edward's neck and started to nibble at first, biting slightly harder in places then kissing them. More moans erupted as Roy's hand crept into Edward's underwear. Edward was slowly losing strength and willpower as his pleasure increased.

"That's better. You'll enjoy this more if you relax" Roy whispered. Edward mustered up the strength for one more defiance.

"Roy....please...... don't....." Was all he could manage before moaning again.

"Tell me what you want." Roy whispered again, kissing Edward's neck and licking his ear, sending shivers down his spine as Roy's breath hit his skin.

"Please......don't.....stop. I....I w-want you!" Edward almost yelled. Roy let go of his hands, knowing it was safe to do so and wrapped it around Edward's mouth to hush him. Meanwhile his other hand was busy removing Edward's bottoms.

Edward was officially entranced by Roy. He was now so far into bliss he didn't care that this man annoyed the hell out of him. Nor that the same man was preparing to make love to him. Somehow though, it didn't feel wrong. This felt like a fire that had just started burning with a white hot intensity.

Roy moved his free hand to his mouth, coating them in his own saliva. He moved his hand back down to Edward's entrance, the rest slowly rubbing his cheek.

With his hand firmly on Edward's mouth, Roy inserted a finger. and sure enough, Edward moaned a little.

"I'm sorry Ed, this will only hurt for a while" He turned Edward's face around for a quick but passionate kiss. He added another finger, and after only a few thrusts, found Edward's 'sweet spot' He smirked to himself and pulled out, earning a moan from Edward.

Almost immediately, Roy positioned himself and buried his throbbing length slowly and deeply inside of Edward.

"Uhn! R-Roy" Edward moaned, a mix between pain and pleasure. Roy waited a while for Edward to relax before repeating the last action. This is where the hand over Edward's mouth was handy. But Roy felt slightly mean, seeing as he couldn't stifle his own moans of pleasure. So he decided to release his grip on Edward's mouth and moved to his hard, neglected manhood.

Roy built a steady rhythm as he pumped and pounded. Both of the alchemists were moaning heavily with pleasure, climax only minutes away. His free hand was gently rubbing over Edward's plump pink lips.

"Oh...E-Ed!" Roy moaned, on the brink of release. Edward was now slamming back into Roy enhancing the pleasure all the more.

"R-Roy! I.....I c-can't.....uuhhnnnn!!!" Edward couldn't resist anymore and came all over Roy's hands, leaving trails to run down the front of his legs, before Roy came and his seeds spilled out on to the back of his legs.

Roy pulled out and they both collapsed onto their knees on the floor.

They moved closer to each other, panting heavily.

"Roy.......I.....love you.." Edward breathed, his eyes half lidded. Roy smiled and kissed Edward.

"I love you too....my sweet angel." Roy replied. Before the mood could be ruined by interruptions, the two got dressed and as promised, Roy gave Edward the rest of his clothes back. They embraced in one last firey kiss, and Edward leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The blonde angel.

Again, Fullmetal Alchemist etc NOT mine... chapter 2 is up and ready to go! Poor Ed ends up in the wars and there will be more yaoi goodness!

Throughout the course of one morning, Edward and Roy had gone from accomplices, to lovers. That night, Edward had gone to Roy's pad for the night, wanting another little taste of heaven.

It was a Saturday, so the two were off work for the day. Roy had risen eventually at around 11 am, Edward was in the kitchen, with one of Roy's shirts draped over his elegent shoulders and body. He was reading a research book.

"Don't you ever give those books a rest?" Roy asked, scratching his head.

"No, believe it or not you actually learn things when you read. You should try it sometime." Edward snapped back, a little giggle hinted in his voice. For the moment, Roy was too tired to answer back, and simply grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. He looked over at his angelic counterpart. All he needed was a pair of glasses, and Edward would look even cuter. However, Roy already had a plan for Edward later on.

"Say Ed, you must be hungry. Want something to eat?" Roy asked, hinting at what he wanted. Edward was totally oblivious.

"Nah, I'm good for now. I'll just stick to my new found energy source." Edward laughed, holding his mug up. Roy went upstairs to get dressed. Edward took another sip of his coffee.

"Bleh, cold" Edward grunted, and took his mug over to the sink.....where he dropped it.

_SMASH_

"Dammit, these things are always so fragile." Edward grunted. He started picking up the pieces, when some of it got stuck in the side of his hand, making him bleed and shout out in pain. Roy came bursting in to see Edward clutching his hand to his chest.

"Edward! Are you okay? Here, come with me." Roy grabbed Edward's auto-mail hand and rushed him upstairs.

Roy sat Edward on his toilet, whilst pulling out his medical kit. He washed Edward's wound, and removed the piece of ceramic. Edward looked away, embarrassed and still in a little pain. Roy looked over.

"Honestly Ed, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why didn't you ask me to help?" Roy said, gently disinfecting Edward's flesh hand.

"I didn't want you to worry. I can do things myself I don't need babysitting." Edward mumbled back. Roy bandaged Edward's hand and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not babysitting you, I'm taking care of you. You know that." Roy placed his hand on Edward's cheek. holding the wounded hand gingerly in his own.

"Thanks Roy." Edward replied, giving Roy a kiss back and running off. Roy followed him with his head.

"You leave that mess in the sink! I'm warning you!" He yelled, rushing any re-usable items back into the box. He ran down to the kitchen to find Edward sitting ever so sexily on the edge of his kitchen table, his legs slightly open and swinging with one hand resting between them.

Roy was lost for words, especially since he'd noticed Edward sucking on his flesh index finger. Roy's face began turning a nice shade of Red.

"E-Ed.......I.....ummm" He trailed off, Edward giggled.

Edward walked over, swinging his hips as Roy's jaw slowly dropped.

"What's the matter Roy, cat got your tongue?" Edward asked, in a hushed, sexy voice. Roy cleared his throat.

"Ahem...E-Ed....this...isn't like you." Edward climbed up to meet Roy's gaze. Those amber eyes, they were like warm honey, making Roy feel the same way. And the way Edward pursed his lips slightly, he was asking to be raped.

Roy lunged forward to kiss Edward, but he playfully jumped back, giggling and running upstairs. Roy laughed and followed him. Edward was lying on the bed on his side.

"You dirty little tease" Roy smirked, and practically jumped over to Edward's side. They entwine themselves together, hands exploring and tongues wrestling. Moans could be heard from both men as pants grew tighter.

Roy slid his hand up Edward's flesh thigh, gently rubbing his half limp member. Edward had his hands around Roy's neck, holding him closer for comfort. Suddenly, Edward stopped.

"Not yet Roy, I have a surprise for you." Edward panted. He ran into his bedroom, to return a few minutes later. He was dressed in a _very _short skirt, long sleeved shirt and over-the-knee socks. He leant against the doorframe twiddling his hair between his fingers.

Roy was shocked. Edward walked over, smiling. He straddled Roy and cupped his face.

"I take it you like what you see" Edward whispered. Roy nodded, it was all his simple mind could do at the moment.

Roy's hands made their way up Edward's thighs, kissing the teen hungrily in the process. Edward moved down slightly, until he was level with Roy's waist. He removed Roy's underwear until his erect member sprung out. Edward laced his tongue painfully slowly over the tip, making eye contact with Roy at the same time.

"Oh god Ed!" Roy moaned, throwing his head back, banging it on the wall. Edward danced his tongue around the tip a little more before taking the length completely. His hands were busy rubbing the inside of Roy's thighs, making him moan even more.

Roy reached around in his side draw and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He quickly strapped Edward to the bed, restricting upper body movement.

Edward looked over at Roy smiling.

"Feeling kinky are we? Fine by me" Edward giggled. Roy crawled over Edward, kissing as he did so. As his attention turned to Edward's neck, Roy removed Edward's underwear.

Edward was still in his shirt, which is just the way the flame alchemist wanted it. Roy placed his fingers at Edward's mouth, who immediately started teasing Roy and coating them in saliva. The feel of Edward's smooth tongue over his fingertips made Roy impatient, and pushed a finger inside of Edward. Edward moaned in the cutest of ways, making Roy smile. A few thrusts and Roy added a second finger, moving in and out at a steady pace. One particular thrust managed to find the spot that made Edward cry out in pleasure, and Roy smiled.

He placed his erection at Edward's entrance, their lips meeting as Roy pushed in. Edward's legs elegantly wrapped around Roy's waist. Roy had one arm around Edward's right leg for leverage, the other hand wrapped around Edward's length.

The two men panted heavily as Roy pounded Edward, Edward trying to talk inbetween breaths, but it was too difficult. Instead, he settled for moaning loudly and breathless groans. If Edward could move his hands, they'd probably be buried in Roy's hair, but that would hurt him.

"R-Roy.......uuuhhnn!" Edward moaned. Roy loved it when Edward called his name out, it turned him on immensely.

"Ed.....my beautiful.....angel" Roy replied, bending down to kiss Edward once more, tongues dancing around each other.

Roy could feel Edward tensing up, and pumped his length faster, burying himself deeper and faster inside the blonde angel. Not long after, Edward came, tightening around Roy's length causing his climax as well.

Once the two men were completely satisfied, Roy pulled out.

"How about we take a shower?" He asked, unshackling Edward.

"Sounds good" Edward replied, practically throwing off his shirt. Roy started the water and waited for it to warm up.

Roy took Edward by the shoulders and practically forced him into the shower. Not that he minded, seeing Roy under the water would be a dream come true. Suddenly, he remembered one of the old days where it would be raining, and Roy would come in with his hair soaked with water running down his face. Edward smiled to himself as Roy snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"You okay Ed? You're spacing out a bit there" Edward perks up, seeing Roy under the stream of water.

"Y-yeah I....I'm sorry. I do that sometimes" Roy just smiled and bent down to kiss Edward again.

Roy was having similar thoughts though, Edward was gorgeous enough as he is, drenched in water Roy would probably do him all over again. And sure enough, a sideways glance at the blonde was enough to get him going again.

Roy pulled Edward in for a hungry kiss, he didn't mind, but he was still recovering from just now.

"Sorry Roy, you'll have to wait. Any more of what we've just done and I won't be able to walk" Roy just laughed.

"That's the plan. You can stay here" Edward smiled back, allowing Roy to explore his body.

"I'm way too nice to you sometimes." Edward giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yes! Chapter 3. Now I know that some of the behaviors by Roy and Edward etc aren't usual (except maybe Riza I think) but I didn't want to completely change everything. However, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am.  
Roy : I know _I'm _enjoying this *trademark smirk*  
Anyway moving on, rant over and I appreciate any and all comments. Thanks for the support guys and girls!

The blonde angel

Edward awoke the next morning to the familiar scent of Roy's bed, but no Roy. He looked over to the side table and saw a scruffily written note on it.

_Edward, _

_I had to go out for a while, I would've woken you up too but you looked so cute sleeping. I'll be back around 5pm with some treats for you. _

_All my love_

_Roy xx_

"Well, the old fart does know romance." Edward snickered. He looked at the clock, which read 10:30 am. Plenty of time to prepare a little treat of his own. A nice dinner, the only problem was what to make. Edward got dressed in one of Roy's shirts and his boxers and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Edward was sat at the table with his feet up. For some reason, he didn't mind showing his auto-mail off. He knew no-one but Roy would come in, or at least that's what he thought.

There were loud bangs at the front door.

"Roy, Roy come on open up! I have some new photos to show you" Obvious to anyone in a 3 mile radius, Maes Hughes was at the front door. Edward ignored it figuring he'd give up and go. Unfortunately, Maes had a spare key to the front door. He must have thought Roy was still in bed.

Edward panicked. The front door swung open allowing entry to Hughes. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Edward sat at the kitchen table in his skivvies.

"E-Ed? What on earth are you do-" Hughes stopped, suddenly it clicked in his head and he smiled.

"I-i-it's not what you think!" Edward blushed, waving his hands in denial. There was no escaping, the evidence was there. Messy hair, the fact that Edward was wearing one of Roy's shirts and that he was in said man's home half naked.

"Seems to me like it is. So, when did you two set aside your rivalry and do the horizontal mambo?" Hughes nudged Edward in his arm. Edward gave him that look that said 'drop it' and Hughes did.

"Well, since Roy's not here I'll leave you to your lounging. See you tomorrow Ed" Hughes smiled, winked and exited the door, locking it again. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Since there was still a few hours spare, Edward decided to go and find a book to read. He ran into Roy's library and scanned the rows. Nothing he hadn't really read before, so he picked out one of his favourite alchemy books.

Time flew by and before Edward knew it, it was 4:00pm.

"Guess i should start dinner" Edward said to himself. He got changed first, putting on a long sleeved shirt and black jeans (as opposed to his leather ones) He decided that tonight, he'd make something nice. A nice steak maybe. Roy was sure to bring home some form of alcohol, so he left that part out.

Dinner was served and candles were lit as Roy came through the door.

"Ed? You in here?" Roy called, he locked the door and walked into the kitchen, bags in hand.

"Hey, dinner's ready when you are." Edward smiled. Roy was shocked, but in a good way. A lovely meal was set out romantically and Edward had never looked more beautiful than he did right now.

"You did all this?" Roy asked, putting the items in his bags away for later. Edward blushed.

"Well, I figured that since you said I was going to get something, I should give you something too." Roy finished his packing and walked over to Edward, giving him the most passionate kiss he'd given him so far.

The two sat down and ate their dinner, and since Edward had cooked, Roy cleaned up the dishes. They sat down on the sofa for a while, cuddling up and watching t.v.

"So, what was this "treat" you were describing in your note?" Edward asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Well, you can have it now, or wait a little while longer" Roy already knew the answer, he just wanted to see Edward's childish reaction.

"Now obviously!" Edward replied excitedly. Roy was happy, because Edward looked happy. He got up and took some things out of the fridge.

"Why don't you wait upstairs? It'll take a while for me to set things up." Sure enough, Edward did what he was told.

Now that Roy had everything, he made his way up to his room, where Edward was waiting.

"Well, here we are Ed, strawberries, chocolates and wine." He left out one thing, the box he was carrying in his pocket. But he'd leave that until later.

"I was right, you _can _be romantic when you want." The two men smiled. Roy couldn't deny the truth. usually he just went on a date, screwed and repeated it all the next night. But Edward made him feel different.

"I thought you might like a nice night tonight. Is that so wrong?" Roy asked, taking a strawberry and holding out for Edward, who couldn't have eaten it in a more gorgeous way. The way he licked his lips, how his eyelashes framed his amber eyes, and his general all round cuteness.

"Of course not. I really appreciate what you've done for me." Edward replies, holding out a strawberry for Roy, who also ate it with great pleasure.

Roy took a bottle of wine and opened it, pouring some into the two glasses. He passed one to Edward, and kept one for himself. They tapped the glasses together, and wrapped their arms around one another before drinking. Edward couldn't help but smile into his glass.

"This is going to be a lovely night" He thought to himself. Strangely enough, Roy was thinking the _exact _same thing.

A few hours later, Roy and Edward were both pleasantly drunk. They had finished off the strawberries, so Roy decided to have some fun with the chocolates that were left. Roy kissed Edward, removing his clothes in the process. He also removed his own. Roy put on one of his gloves, and took a chocolate with the other. He placed it onto Edward's chest and snapped his fingers, slowly melting it onto Edward's skin.

This in itself turned Edward on, the feeling of Roy running his tongue along his body just heightened the pleasure.

"Oh Roy" Edward whispered. The next chocolate went on Edward's right thigh, and again Roy melted it, licking up the pool as it trickled down Edward's muscle. Whoever said making love had to be rushed?

Roy crept up to meet with Edward's eyes. The deep piercing gold was too beautiful a colour to resist. Roy moved closer, closing the gap between their lips.

Edward's hands made their way slowly up Roy's back, holding him closer. Roy slipped his tongue inside of Edward's mouth, taking its time mapping out the contours of it. Edward's legs were now positioned around Roy's waist, and Roy welcomed them with the touch from his hands.

Roy spared no time in entering the blonde, but this time was different. It wasn't lust that was in Roy's actions, it was true love. And Edward thought to himself "No wonder he's called the 'Flame alchemist'" And he was right, their love was lit like a wooden log, their passion for each other roaring to life with the intensity of the sun, and neither one would want to be anywhere else right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal alchemist

Yes, part 4 is here, and I know you're _dying _to know what was in that box. Yes, the one Roy bought for Edward but was too busy with Edward doi-

THWACK

Roy : I think they get the message about why I forgot the box. Will you just drop it?

me: Sure, if it means i avoid further savage beatings. On with the story!

Ed : FINALLY! I get my present! HAHA

Hinted rape scene (Edward has too many of them, so it'll be Roy this time.) Not too harsh but I thought I'd warn nonetheless.

The blonde angel

Chapter 4

Edward woke up the next morning to a painfully bright ray of light from the sun shining through the curtains. Suddenly his head twinged and his mouth was dry.

Then, he saw Roy walk in with a tray of food.

"Here, you'll need this trust me. Wine hangovers are the worst" Roy smiled. Edward sat up and took the food from Roy. Roy sat down next to Edward, kissing him on the cheek, causing a blush to rage across them. Edward smiled and started eating as Roy looked for some clothes to wear.

Suddenly, Edward remembered Hughes stopping by yesterday.

"You know, lieutenant colonel Hughes barged his way in last night? Seemed intent on finding _you _as well. He ended up finding me in my underwear." He looked over at Roy, who'd rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he caught me as I was walking up the street. Needless to say all I had to do was flash a gloved hand and he ran for it." Roy sighed, sometimes hanging out with Maes Hughes _was _a bit too annoying. He bragged about his family, then has the cheek to question Roy about him and Edward.

Roy suddenly changed the subject.

"Since it's a nice day, why don't we go out for a while? The fresh air would do us some good." Roy chirped, sounding a little excited by his own suggestion. Edward mulled it over.

"Sure, sounds good" He replied, grinning his usual ear-to-ear grin. He jumped up and got dressed in his usual leather outfit. He was only going out with Roy, not like it was a date or anything.

Roy cleared his throat.

"Um...Ed, I was wondering if, you wouldn't mind wearing this instead?" He asked, holding out a bag to Edward. He took it and looked inside.

"Sure, it's better than what I have on now." He said, and quickly wheeled round to get changed. He came out a few minutes later in a deep blue, long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He also had a pair of trainers that matched his jeans, and Roy couldn't be happier with the result. Then the wheels started turning in Edward's head.

_Fancy new clothes eh........holy hell! This __**was **__a date after all!_

"A little late for this" Edward thought. There were plenty of places to go that day, and many of them were disbanded as Roy decided on taking Edward to a cafe for lunch. Though, even in the company of many people, Edward still ate like a child, but fortunately didn't get food on his shirt. A real shock actually.

Roy had ordered an ice cream for each of them, and sat smiling as Edward ate his too fast and got brain freeze. As a matter of fact, he found himself doing something he hadn't done for years......laugh his little ass off. The last time Roy had any recollection of feeling this happy was before he joined the military. But now, this young man in front of him was making him laugh so profusely. An angel if ever he saw one..._his _angel.

After the cafe, Roy decided to take Edward back home. After all, there were only so many places you could visit with the FullMetal Alchemist and not be recognised. Suddenly, Roy felt something in his pocket. He looked down and noticed the gift he'd bought Edward the night before. All that wine and chocoloate must have made him forget about it.

"Umm. Ed, there seems to have been something I'd forgotten last night. We were.......distracted after all" Roy said, a small blush making itself apparent on his cheeks. Edward lit up.

"What is it? What'd you get?" He couldn't stop himself from jumping on the spot, making Roy blush even deeper.

"Calm down Ed, I promise, you can have it later. _IF _you do what I ask you to do." Roy smirked. Edward huffed but in the end agreed. He wanted to see what Roy had gotten him, so he complied and waited patiently.

"So, when do I have to 'be a good boy' to get my gift?" Edward asked, getting impatient, tapping his foot on the ground. Roy smiled.

"Well, since it's dinner time I'd say now is a good time as any to start. You can begin by making dinner. Anything will be fine. I'll be in my study if you need me. Also, here's a list of things to do when you're done." And with that, Roy walked off leaving Edward alone in the kitchen. The list seemed simple enough.

_List of jobs to do:_

_-Make dinner, anything will do_

_-Clean up around the house _

_Roy xx_

"Heh, not _too _much of a slavedriver" Edward muttered to himself, praying that Roy hadn't heard.

"I heard that Ed, get busy!" Shit, was his hearing seriously that good? Instead of dwelling on it, Edward just got to work doing his chores. Once dinner was on, he could concentrate on cleaning up a bit. He dusted the shelves, straightened the living room and moved to Roy's study. Unsurprisingly, Roy was fast asleep on his chair. He didn't need to be woken up yet, so Edward moved silently around cleaning up.

About an hour later, the house was clean and dinner was served. Edward set the plates on the table and went to wake Roy up....Hardest job he's done today.

"Roy, come on dinner's going to get cold." Roy still didn't wake up. In the end, Edward found the heaviest book he could find and slammed it down on the desk beside Roy's head. Roy awoke, panting heavily from the scare.

"Jesus Ed, what was that for?" Roy asked, seeming a little angry. Edward snapped back immediately.

"When you're done yelling, dinner's ready." And he stormed off.

"Great, **NOW **I feel guilty." Roy sighed, he stretched and went into the kitchen. Sure enough, Edward had made a lovely display of the food Roy would soon be eating. He smiled at the effort, and walked over to Edward, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry I yelled Ed. This is a wonderful meal you've made." Edward blushed, hugging closer to Roy.

"Do I get my present now?" Edward asked, his cheeks still a rosey red. Roy gave Edward a soft kiss.

"Yes, after all this I think you deserve it. I'll be right back" He stroked Edward's cheek and left to retrieve the small green box. He brought it back to Edward, who spared no time in shredding the paper apart. Roy rested his chin in his hand, eagerly awaiting the verdict from Edward.

"T-this is.....for me?" Edward gasped. He looked into the box to find a deep red heart pendant with "I love you" written on it. The colour was very close to the philosopher's stone. At least what he'd seen of it anyway.

"Of course Ed. I wanted you to know how I felt. I saw this and couldn't help myself." Roy walked over to Edward, helping him place the chain around his neck. Edward immediately jumped up and kissed Roy, holding onto his neck for support.

Roy breaks the kiss and smiles at his angel.

"I'm glad you like it. You'll be the envy of your friends I'm telling you." Roy laughed, he knew full well no one knew about them. Well, maybe a _few _people knew.

The couple finished up dinner and cleaned away the dishes. As usual, Roy had gotten some more alcohol. But it was the same old stuff. He didn't want Edward to end up sick. They settled on watching a vampire movie (A/n they probably wouldn't, I'm just obsessed with vampires XD) and huddled up on the sofa together.

The movie ended an hour or so later, and Edward was still amazed by the vampires. The eroticism of being bitten, knowing that once that happens, pleasure and pain melt into one. And to be truthful, he was a little turned on by it. Roy looked over, and noticed Edward blushing.

"Hmm, did you enjoy that a little _too _much? Maybe we should test that theory" Roy crept in closer, his eyes on Edward's delicate neck. Completely free of any blemish or imperfection. Edward was stunned, his blush brought up deeper by the desire to have Roy's teeth making contact with his skin.

Roy hovered above Edward's neck, each warm breath sent shivers down Edward's spine. Roy placed one of his hands around Edward's lower back, the other around the back of his neck. He moved Edward's head to the side and bit down hard. Edward moaned, but not in pain. He was right, being bitten on the neck was _very _erotic, and a huge turn on.

Roy noticed Edward's trousers growing tighter, and moved to get rid of them. Roy continued with his onslaught of bites and kisses, enhancing Edward's experience. The hand that was removing Edward's trousers, were now caressing Edward's erection with incredible motions. Roy moved from Edward's neck to his lips, claiming them in a firey kiss that could have set the room ablaze were it a real fire. All the while, small moans were escaping from both Edward **and **Roy.

Edward pulled away, panting for air, but Roy wanted more. He wanted to remember the sweet taste of Edward for the rest of his life.

His tongue exploring, hands doing the same. Every inch of Edward was being memorised by Roy's body and mind.

The next morning was an early start. Work beckoned and so did the coffee for the two men. A casual routine made better with company.

"So _this _is what I've been missing all this time." Roy thought. He smiled as he looked over at Edward, wolfing down his breakfast in his usual fashion. Within minutes the two were ready for the tedious military work that awaited them.

They strolled in the doors together that morning, putting on the usual bickering that would be seen around the office.

"Don't call me short you stuck up son of a- !" Edward was cut off by Roy's retort.

"Watch your mouth Fullmetal! May I remind you who you're talking to?" Edward stared back with that adorable look that Roy couldn't resist.

"Sure, would that persons' name happen to be Colonel bastard?" Edward grinned. He winked at Roy, a sign as to what he wanted.

"Fine, you'll be in my office all day. You will do as I say or you will be dismissed. Am I clear?!" Roy yelled, clearly acting was one of his strong points. He stormed into his office, Edward dragging his feet behind him and slamming the door shut. He locked it, secure enough so that even Major Armstrong couldn't break through it, and ran into Roy's arms. They clutched each other close as their lips locked, clothes being ruffled. Without noticing, Edward's necklace slips out from behind his jacket. Even Roy failed to notice, he was too busy staring into the deep amber pools that were Edward's eyes.

The two decided to _actually_ get some work done. There was another huge pile of work waiting for Roy, and he gave Edward more than enough work to do as well. If anyone _were _to barge in, it would be exactly as they saw it. Sure enough, Riza burst in with a whole armful of paperwork ready for Roy's lazy hand to sign. She had been watching them very carefully as of late, and Roy knew why. She was seeing if the two of them were really an item. The first person he thought of to have let anything slip is...

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! My office now!" Roy shouted, bursting through the cafeteria doors, silencing the room. Hughes stood up and followed Roy to his office, where he was met with a set of amber eyes.

"Okay, what did I do wrong this time?" Hughes sighed, used to being in trouble with this man in the middle of it all. Roy stared coldly at him, trying to imprint the anger into his brain.

"You haven't been leaving breadcrumbs about Fullmetal and I have you?" Roy asked, Edward now giving the same cold stare. Hughes started to sweat, he bloody well has been.

"Hughes, you _know _what will happen if we're found out don't you?" Roy grumbled angrily, his glove at the ready. Hughes nodded, saluted the Colonel and Edward, and left. Hopefully, he'll learn his lesson this time. Roy looked over to Edward, and saw that his necklace was hanging out.

"Uh, Ed? How long has your necklace been hanging out of your shirt? If Riza spots it, she'll never let it be!" Edward panicked and tucked his necklace back behind his shirt.

By about lunch time, Edward and Roy had both slept the time away and were ready for food. They each went in their own friendship circles and went about their routines. Roy took one last look at Edward before returning to his office. Edward was laughing with his friends, too wrapped up in the jokes. The only thing that made Roy happy was Edward, his blonde sweetheart.

Office hours were over, Edward had gone back to Roy's place, but Roy went out to buy something for Edward after dinner. He was just leaving a shop and turned a corner when he was shoved against a wall, back first in an alley. He looked to see the face of Envy staring back with an evil grin on his face.

"Long time no see Roy, how's Edward?" He sneered, he drew a circle and bound Roy's hands to the wall. The bag on his arm snapped and his dessert idea splattered across the ground.

"You leave FullMetal out of this! If you so much as touch him I'll-" Roy was silenced by Envy's hand.

"Relax, it's not the little one I'm after. You're pretty hot meat yourself, what say we check out that body?" Before Roy could speak, Envy had gagged him and shredded his clothes off. His cold, gruesome hands were caressing his body, and it felt so wrong. Nothing like the warmth he felt when he was with Edward. Roy was scared, he feared for Edward and his own safety. Would he be used and left, or be killed when he was of no further use?

Edward was tapping his foot impatiently, where could Roy have gotten to? He grabbed the spare keys and ran out the door, locking it behind him. He immediately thought of the first place he'd go. The small supermarket. He dashed towards it, but no sign of Roy. Then he noticed the dark alley, and an even darker shadow laced the ground. Edward's eyes widened in fear.

"Roy? Oh my.......ROY!" He ran over, and saw Roy unconscious on the ground, blood drying down his legs. Edward threw his jacket over Roy and ran to call for an ambulance.

Within minutes, an ambulance arrived and was carrying Roy to the hospital.

"What happened son? Do you know?" Asked the paramedic, Edward looked down to see deep purple bruises on Roy's wrist. Anger welled up inside him, but for now it would stay where it was.

"I-I think he was raped. He was late home and....I went to look for him........" Edward said, tears were welling up due to anger and he held on to Roy's left hand gently.

"Roy" Edward whispered. Who would do something like this?

Roy was safely in hospital, getting the treatment he needed. A nurse came in to check on Roy and to see if Edward was okay.

"Are you okay Mr Elric? Would you like anything from the cafeteria?" The nurse asked. She was pretty cute, but Edward's heart was set on Roy.

"Hot chocolate, please." Edward smiled meakly, the nurse nodded and went about fetching Edward's drink. She returned and set it next to Edward on the side desk. Edward said his thanks and the nurse left. He looked over at Roy, and started stroking his forehead, moving the raven black bangs out of his eyes. He smiled at how cute Roy was when he slept, even if he had just gone through a traumatic experience.

A few hours passed and Roy was checked out of hospital and back in his own home with his saviour. Edward was straddling Roy, gently kissing him with his arms wrapped around Roy's neck.

"Are you sure you're okay Roy? I won't pressure you, i-if you want to talk about it, I'll be here for you" Edward smiled. Roy smiled back and answered.

"It's okay Ed, I can take care of this. Thank you for saving me" He rubbed his nose against Edward's, nuzzling him sweetly.

"You're welcome Roy" Edward smiled, hugging Roy close to him.


	5. Chapter 5

FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

Chapter 5 is ready and waiting! Ooooh ain't I a stinker? Poor Roy, but never fret! He will exact his revenge on Envy, but how will he do it? Maybe it won't be him that does the dirty work.....

Roy: I swear if you make me do anything _other _ than burn him to a crisp I'll torch you instead.

Me: Ah, you'll have to read the story then won't you? *Begs not to be barbecued*

Not sure on how many chapters to do. If anyone has any suggestions on what else to add into the story, PM me and I'll get back to you. I'm kinda drying up here in terms of writing skills ^_^' I'm really more of an artist but I thought I'd give writing a shot. Thanks for all support and comments, I'm glad you all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it! ^_^

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine..... damn..

Roy was up and dressed for work. He was still pretty pissed at the fact that his dinner plans with Edward last night were ruined thanks to a certain homunculus, but he figured he'd try again soon. This time, if Envy showed his ugly face again Roy would be ready and waiting for him.

It was roughly midday, Roy had just dozed off on top of his paperwork when Edward came bursting through the door.

"Colonel! Do something about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! He's driving me crazy, what with 'Gracia' this and 'Elicia' that. Make him stop." Edward shrieked. Roy sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Hughes ran in after Edward, armed with an armful of photographs to show the pair. As Hughes opened his mouth, Roy raised a hand to silence him.

"Either you get out of this office now or _every last photo in your hands gets turned to ash!" _ Roy yelled, he looked deadly serious too. Even Edward was shocked by this. The two of them left Roy to his thoughts, and Roy locked the door. His back to the wall, Roy slowly slid down until he reached the floor. A solitary tear made its' way down Roy's nose, threatening to stain his carpet. He wiped it away with the back of his jacket. As much as he wanted Edward right now, he didn't want him seeing the famous Flame Alchemist in his moment of weakness.

A few more hours passed at work, Roy was still not very happy. But he was relieved at the fact that not even Riza bothered him right now. He heard the door click open, and Edward was stood in the doorway. Roy looked up, his face red and swollen.

"Sir, are...are you okay?" Edward asked, he was treading on broken eggshells at the moment. He wanted to check on the Colonel, but didn't want to infuriate him further. Roy beckoned Edward inside, asking him to lock the door in the process. Edward walked over and sat in the Colonel's lap.

"Edward. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean it, you know that right?" Roy asked, looking directly into Edward's eyes.

"Of course. It's hard for us to understand you. Even _I'm _not sure what happened to you." Edward smiled. He knew something was wrong. Even though Roy got angry, he'd never seen him _that _ angry, and now he was staring into hurt, swollen eyes. Roy hugged Edward closer and tears started to well up again. Even grown men cry, and right now Roy was a perfect example of that. It was in the worst way, but Roy showed his emotions...he had been broken.

"Hey, come on Roy. Don't cry I'm here for you." Edward hushed. It was true. Even after the episode with Hughes, Edward still came back to Roy to check on him.

"Envy." Edward looked down at Roy.

"What did Envy do?" Edward asked, his voice tinted with worry and anger.

"He...I-I was...I was used..." Edward's eyes shot open. So he _had _ been raped! Edward jumped off Roy's lap and almost ran out the door. It didn't matter how long it took, Edward would tear up this whole city just to find Envy. And with his detective skills and knowledge of the homunculi's hideouts, it didn't take Edward long to find him.

"Well well, how's it going half-pint?" Envy grinned. He was met with silence, followed by a hard hit from something metal. Edward knocked Envy to the floor and pinned him down, his transmuted auto-mail arm at his throat.

"Why did you do it?!" Edward demanded. He knew Envy would know what he meant, yet he still played games.

"Depends what you mean, I've done a lot of things lately" Edward was in no mood for games. He slit Envy's throat, blood everywhere. One death down. This seemed to have jogged his memory.

"Ah, you mean old Roy? You're pretty lucky having a piece of meat like that all to yourself." Envy smiled. He was asking for an ass kicking. Edward's anger shot out again and he severed Envy's head. Two deaths.

"There are no words to describe what you are. I suggest you stay down and out if you want to live." Of course, Envy didn't listen. It didn't take long for Edward to tear his clothes off (A/n you know you love Edward nekkid, even in the middle of a fight scene, all shiny and such) get covered in blood, but eventually competely destroy Envy. He had hurt the one person close to him, now Edward had been the one to hand out the hurt.

"Equivelant exchange, bitch" Edward spat on the remains of the philosopher's stone from Envy's body, and exited.

Edward returned to head office, to find that Roy wasn't there. Luckily, Riza was around to ask.

"He's gone home I think, he seemed to be in the worst mood I've ever seen him in. What happened?" She asked.

"I'll let him tell you, if and when he's ready. Thanks" Edward replied. Riza looked down and noticed the necklace on Edward's bare chest.

"Say Edward, where'd you get that little trinket there? It's pretty" Edward panicked.

"Ah well...it was a...a gift! From-" Edward was cut off mid panick.

"Roy? Relax, I've know about you guys since you started dating. You try and hide it, but that makes it even more suspicious." Riza winked and walked off, leaving Edward with his jaw stuck to the ground. He snapped out of his stupor and made for Roy's house. The door was locked, but Roy had given him a spare key to get in.

The sight he was greeted with wasn't good. Roy was sat on the sofa, an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Roy? What have you done?" Edward asked, Roy lazily looked up. Roy smiled.

"Nothing yet hot stuff, at least not to you." Edward blushed.

"Dammit Roy this is serious! I know you're hurt right now, but what you're doing isn't healthy." Roy didn't answer, instead he was met by whiskey breath from Roy. He'd thrown the bottle aside and kissed Edward. Although Edward needed to get Roy to bed, he couldn't deny the sweet taste of Roy right now.

Especially since that man was grinding up against him, nipping at the nape of his neck and rubbing his thighs.

"R-Roy, you need to...get some sleep. Please!" Edward raised his voice. Roy moved back. He was slightly hurt at Edward's wrods, but he had a point.

" 'm sorry Ed...I need to be alone for a while." Roy slumped his way to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed. He was awake, but he wasn't himself. Edward felt bad for being harsh to Roy, but right now that man needed him. Edward followed him upstairs, he crept in next to Roy.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just think you need to deal with this better. And no, I don't know how it feels to go through what you did. I'm here for you." Edward said. Roy turned over to look at him, and moved his hand out to hold Edward's.

Edward smiled and hugged Roy close to him. Roy held on to Edward's shirt, and tears escaped him once more. He was so glad to have Edward with him right now, because there was no one else he trusted to take care of him.

Once Roy had calmed down, he began making a move on Edward again. This time, he didn't say no. He wanted Roy to feel loved because that's what he needed. Instead of their usual lusty love, they slowed it down, making it more sensual and romantic.

"Roy? Roy wake up." Roy's eyes slowly opened to reveal a very bad headache and a dry mouth.

"Ed? That you?" Roy moaned, his head pounding. Edward grinned.

"Yep, I made you breakfast in bed." Edward left the tray on the bedside table and kissed Roy's forehead. Roy rewarded him with a smile and a kiss back. He smiled as he ate his breakfast, suprised that Edward was actually a pretty good cook. Even if it was a simple meal.

There was a knock at the front door, and Edward answered. It was Riza.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Edward squeaked, surpised to see her.

"Hello Edward, the Colonel in?" Riza asked, Edward ushered her inside to go see Roy. She peeked into his room to find Roy finishing his breakfast. He looks over to see Riza.

"Hello Lieutenant, I suppose I have more work to do?" Roy was sarcastic, typical response seeing as Riza usually _did _bring him more work.

"Actually, I came to see how you were doing. You seemed really upset yesterday."

Roy had explained the situation to Riza, she was going to go after Envy but Edward cut in.

"You don't need to worry about him. He's taken care of. When you saw me in next to no shirt, I had returned from kicking his ass. I was so angry I...I couldn't help myself." Roy and Riza were both surprised. Edward had taken out the homunculus Envy on his own, and it was all for Roy. Roy smiled. His situation had been avenged, and it was Edward that did it. He really was _his _angel. Riza said her goodbye and left the two men alone. Edward was sat by Roy's side on the bed. He was working on a picture he'd been doing for the last couple days.

"Edward, have you been taking lessons from Major Armstrong?" Roy asked, smiling as it was him Edward was drawing.

"Yeah kinda. I wanted to do something for you that could last a little longer." Edward smiled, he looked down and continued drawing. Roy was looking at Edward's face. How beautiful it was. The way his hair hung in front of his face, his long, gorgeous eyelashes that framed his eyes. And his light pink lips that had been claimed by Roy many times. Edward made Roy feel different, compared to the numerous flings he'd had, Roy was in love with Edward and he didn't want to lose it.

Roy's hands were massaging Edward's back, he moved the pencil from Edward's hand and began tickling him.

"Roy stop! Please I...I'm ticklish quit it! Edward laughed. Roy knew exactly where to get him, weakening him so that he couldn't even defend himself. Roy laughed along, having fun with his ticklish sweetheart.

Roy had gone out that night, earlier than usual to try the dessert thing again. Strawberries seemed to do quite well last time, so he'd pick some more of those up. Along with a few other little treats.

He returned home to an anxious Edward who was still drawing away. He packed his things away in a draw in the fridge, and went over to hug and kiss Edward.

"Well, how about we order out tonight. Pizza sound good?" Roy asked, Edward nodded with enthusiasm and a smile. Dinner arrived later and they sat watching a movie. Edward being himself, he managed to spill half of his food down his shirt. He threw it out to wash, planning on doing it later and walked around the house half naked. Roy watched as he disposed of the pizza box. Edward's body was a beauty and a gift. The muscles were just right, giving him a slight, sexy curve to his waist. His ass had to be the tightes little ass Roy's eyes have _ever _ seen, and the golden brown tan made him look exotic. He was thankful for every day he got to spend with Edward.

Roy got his treats out of the fridge and took them upstairs.

"So Edward, ready for dessert?" Roy asked, a sexy smirk on his face. Edward nodded and had a smirk of his own. He really was the sexiest being alive. Auto-mail and all.

Roy took a strawberry and placed it in Edward's awaiting mouth. He took out a small tub of cream, and dripped some onto Edward's abs, making him gasp due to the cold. Roy immediately began licking it off whilst stripping his shirt. Edward's turn. He copied Roy's actions, and leaned up to kiss him with a little cream still on his nose.

"You never can keep clean while eating can you?" Roy giggled. Edward stuck his tongue out and continued to lick Roy's stomach, making sure all remnants of the sweet were gone before adding any more. Edward was now adding a little technique into the mix, but this was merely practice.

Edward undid Roy's bottoms with his teeth, and removed them. Thankfully, Roy often went commando so he was pretty much naked. Edward poured a little cream onto Roy's crotch, and began licking it off. His face looked so sexy while he did it, and it was turning Roy on. Edward's tongue feathered over Roy's nipple, turning him on even more. This is one of those nights you just can't rush.

Roy removed the rest of Edward's clothing, and gave him another strawberry. He placed it half in his mouth, and bent down to give Edward the other half, kissing him when they each had some. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Roy slipped his tongue into Edward's mouth, tasting strawberry and cream. His 2nd favourite dessert.

Roy was now turned on to the point where he was going to screw Edward senseless, and the young blonde welcomed it. Roy placed his fingers at Edward's mouth, who coated them well. Roy pushed one finger into Edward, pausing to allow him to get used to the feeling. A few thrusts and Roy adds another finger. Edward moaned a little, and gasped as Roy found his prostate. Deeming Edward ready, Roy gently pushed his member inside of him. Edward moaned slightly louder, and Roy kissed him hard. He didn't care about the neighbours, personally he loved hearing Edward moan and scream his name during sex.

Edward's moans had almost become screams as Roy continued to pound him. Soft bites and kisses on his neck only heightened the pleasure. Roy could feel Edward tighten every now and then, and took his nelgected erection in his free hand. He began pumping to his own rhythm, and he too started moaning a little louder.

"Ed...Oh Ed..." He moaned. Edward was gradually getting tighter as he was close to his climax.

"Roy" Edward moaned in response. Roy quickened his pace and sure enough, Edward came over his hand, coating both of them. As Edward tightened around Roy, he reached his release too and filled Edward with his seed. He pulled out, panting, and lay over Edward, supporting himself on his arms.

"You are...the most beautiful creature ever to be created. I love you Ed" Edward smiled.

"I love you too Roy" Roy collapsed next to Edward, pulling him closer into a warm embrace. He pulled the covers over them and they drifted off into a sex coma, the moon shimmering off of both their naked bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

The blonde angel - part 6

Hello! Yes, chapter 6 is finally here. I'm sorry if I don't update as much as people would like, I'm stuck at the moment and I'm trying to draw pictures for alcon this year. I'm getting super excited and it's months away -_-' anywho, Roy has been avenged, Riza knows about them and the evening ended romantically. But, what will happen in this exciting episode of...

The FullMetal Alchemist?! One thing is for sure, Edward gets very sick and ends up in the hospital (yes it's _his _turn to be hurt/ill) It's not fatal though! He'll be okay don't worry.

Ed: You really are a bit-

Anyway! On with the story *hides from Edward in a wardrobe somewhere*

Gonna be a loooong chapter, and no sadly fma is not my property. Though if Roy were mine I'd-

Roy: Enough, besides, I like Ed better, he doesn't rape me *sticks out tongue*

me: *giggle* ah boys will be boys i suppose. ^_^'

BIG EVENT! What could it be I wonder? *hint hint*

Edward had been summoned to work the next morning, there was a petty criminal causing a riot in central and Edward would be the captor. Edward, being the smug little git that he is, took the case with a big grin on his face.

"Petty thug huh? Piece of cake!" And he stormed out of the offices, ready to search. It didn't take long for him to find the criminal, break half the bones in said man's body and throw him in jail. Considering this guy was more than twice Edward's height, Edward felt pretty good about himself. He slammed the door to Roy's office open, report in hand. He takes a couple of steps, and shuts the door with his foot.

"Got your report _Colonel_" Edward said, batting his eyes at him. Roy simply cleared his throat and kept the conversation going.

"Well Fullmetal, seems you did a good job of _breaking _our suspect. How about we go out for a drink or two? Celebrate your superb victory." Roy replied. Edward smiled and moved in on Roy, slapping the folder on the desk and sitting in his lap. He looked in to deep black eyes, filled with lust for the alchemist sat in his lap, and placed his arms around Roy's neck.

"You got yourself a deal. I'll see you out, tonight at eight." Edward gave Roy a soft touch kiss, their lips hardly meeting at all and left him. Roy was left with a blush on his face as he tried to concentrate on his paperwork.

The door opened once more a few minutes later, and Lieutenant Hawkeye practically danced in with a whole new pile of paperwork. Roy grumbled and got to work.

"You know sir, you need to take pride in your work. Must be nice signing your life away what must be 1000 times a day." She smirked. Particularly smug at the fact that Roy just glared at her as she walked back out the door. She had a point, but he was damned if he was going to admit it.

Eight pm rolled around, and Roy's hand was officially cramped. Edward met him in his office like he promised, and they both went out for their drinks. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes joined them, and he brought Lieutenant Jean Havoc and a wallet full of photos of his family along too. While Jean was being tortured by Maes, Roy and Edward were busy flirting with each other. But only a little bit. Maes looked over and smirked at Roy. He knew _exactly _ what was going on, after all, he'd caught Edward in his skivvies (underwear) in Roy's house before lunch. Where Roy was concerned, that meant that whoever was in that situation _had _ to have spent the night.

"So Roy, having fun with your little toy boy?" Maes laughed. Edward flared up at being called 'little', and went to the bathroom, leaving his drink on the bar. Seeking peace, Roy joined Edward in the bathroom. What they didn't know was that Maes and Jean had left, leaving the drinks unattended.

A stranger walked past the bar, quickly slipping something into the younger alchemists drink. Edward came back with Roy, and noticed the two men gone. Roy did as well, but was slightly more cautious.

"Wait Ed," Roy sniffed the drink. "Rohypnol. Someone wanted you out of commission tonight." Roy ordered another couple of drinks, only this time the order was 'wrong'

Roy was confident Edward was safe, he'd had his eyes on the barman the entire time he was getting the drinks. But the barman was sneaky, he was able to add something without changing the taste or smell, and look like he was just removing a bottle cap. Edward and Roy downed another few drinks and retired to Roy's place. Roy carried Edward in bridal style, and locked the door. He then took the young blonde upstairs and threw him on the bed. It wasn't until Edward's shirt was removed that he starteed to feel strange.

"R-Roy...don't... don't feel good." Edward said, his head spinning. Roy was a little concerned. He thought it was due to a little _too _much alcohol. But Edward's breathing became erratic. He was sweating and shivering all at the same time, and his eyes were slowly closing.

"Ed! Dammit don't you go to sleep on me. Stay awake, you're going to hospital whether you like it or not young man." Roy picked Edward up and ran out of the door. He strapped Edward in to the seat next to him in his car, and drove like Havoc to the hospital.

"Ed, Edward! Damn...ED come on don't do this stay awake." Roy was panicking, something strange was going on.

"wanna sleep... can't breathe though...Roy," Edward looked over to Roy, tears in his eyes. "Help...me!" And that was it. From that moment it was lights out for Edward, tears now staining his round cheeks. As soon as Roy took Edward out of the car, Edward threw up blood scaring Roy further. Roy burst through the hospital doors, carrying Edward in his arms and yelling for help. A doctor arrives with several nurses and a gurney.

"What happened, what's his name?" The doctor asked, Roy was choked with tears, seeing that Edward's breathing was disappearing. Not a good sign.

"I-I think he was drugged or something. He was fine until a few minutes ago. He was sweaty, breathing heavily, shaking and can't stay awake. And outside, he vomited blood. Please save him doc! His name is Edward Elric." Roy screamed. He was stopped at the doors leading to the restricted area of the hospital. The nurse escorted him to the area with a payphone and advised him to call a friend to help.

There was only one person he would call at a time like this.

"Colonel! What happened, are you alright?" Riza ran in and hugged Roy. Fresh tears formed and Roy had trouble speaking.

"Edward... He's very sick..." Riza looked him in the eyes, but the action was not returned. Instead, Roy collapsed onto his knees and looked at his hands. Why did this have to happen to Edward of all people?

Roy and Riza were collected by the doctor who had been working on Edward, and taken to a private room to discuss his condition.

"Mr Mustang, Miss Hawkeye, please take a seat." Riza chose to stand while Roy perched on the edge of the seat. It really was one of those moments.

"Will Edward be okay?" Roy said, feeling tears forming again. The doctor adjusted his glasses and shuffled his clipboard.

"Well, it was touch and go. We lost him about half way through trying to flush the toxin out of his body, so he had to be intubated. He's in critical condition for now, but it looks like you brought him here just in time." Roy and Riza stood up with the doctor. They shook hands and Roy made a break for the room with Edward in it.

"Edward" Roy whispered, crying still for his hurt loved one.

"It's okay sir, he's going to be okay. After all, he may be short but he's tough." Riza said, trying to cheer her superior officer up. It had worked a little, and Roy mustered up the courage to go see Edward, with Riza outside for assistance.

He sat next to the injured blonde, a tube stuck down his throat and a pale glow to his skin. This was not the man he'd fallen for. He was critically ill, and had to be closely monitored. Roy took hold of Edward's left hand in his own, kissing it lightly. He was stroking Edward's head with his other, hoping to provide some comfort for the unconscious blonde. It had been a couple of months since that night. Bribery turned their work relationship, into a full relationship. At first, Roy was just planning fun.

But once he got a taste of Edward, he didn't want to let that slide through his fingers.

And it was apparent that Edward didn't want to let go either. Roy felt a twitch from Edward's hand, and his eyes darted to Edward's, but they were still closed.

Another couple of days went by, and Edward's condition went downhill for a while. His heart stopped, so the doctors and nurses had to restart it, some of them escorting Roy out of the room. Roy's hands clenched as he saw his angel slip away from him, each minute without a pulse could mean he'd stay like that. The next half an hour or so was a blur of wires and Edward's body spasms from the defribulator. Another few minutes, and Edward's heart started again.

Roy was ready to leave and go home when Edward stirred from his slumber. A week had passed, and he was looking a little worse for wear. Roy looked to see Edward's eyes move, his lashes lifted and as he regained consciousness, coughed due to rejection of the unnecessary breathing tube. Luckily, there was a nurse in the room checking on Edward, so she could remove the tube A.S.A.P.

"Roy? W-where am I?" Edward asked, his voice raspy from the tube. Roy smiled and hugged Edward close to him.

"Ed, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you." He said. Edward hugged him back just as hard as Roy hugged him. From today on, Edward owed Roy his life, because if it wasn't for him he'd have no life to give.

"Roy, I can't see properly. Is that normal?" Roy worried, he asked for the doctor to come take a look at Edward's eyes.

"They're okay for now. Just the side effect of the poison that managed to work its' way into his system. He's okay to go home after a few more tests, but you'll need to take extra care of him." Roy's heart jumped for joy. Edward was going to be okaym and it was him that was the saviour.

_**Roy's house - 9pm **_

Roy was gently helping Edward through the door to his house. His sight was no better but would improve, his balance was off, but Roy was more than capable of keeping Edward on his feet. He plsced him on the sofa and sat next to him.

"Don't worry Ed, I'll help you through this." Roy said, nuzzling Edward's ear. Edward blushed, he couldn't see Roy very well but the sound of his voice did funny things to him. It was a shame really, Roy was just a colourful blur and a deep, sexy voice. Edward gave a smile, even though he couldn't see Roy's.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Edward replied. This was going to be a difficult time for both of them. Right now, Edward was helpless and Roy was torn between work and looking after him.

The phone rang, and Roy walked briskly to pick it up.

"Mustang residence?" Roy answered.

"Colonel, it's Riza. How're you and Edward doing?" She asked, Roy looked over at Edward.

"We're both okay I guess. Edward'll need watching for a few days, maybe even a week or two. Other than that nothing serious."

"Good, I'm glad you're both okay." Riza sighed. Her and Roy said their goodbyes and Roy returned to Edward's side.

He smiled at him, knowing full well he couldn't see. He pulled him in closer for a hug, which Edward welcomed. Edward smiled as he inhaled the scent of Roy's clothing. No matter what Roy wore, he still smelled of ash and fire. All part of his nature really.

A couple days passed, and Edward's sight was good enough that he could feed himself. Not seeing where his food and fork were was not a happy time at all. But Roy happily obliged to feeding him. He thought it was rather sweet, especially when it came to fruits and such.

That night, Roy and Edward were snuggled up in bed. Edward was a little horny, having not had sex in what must be over a week. Roy wanted to wait until Edward's sight was back, but he too was feeling the pressure getting to him. They started off with a passionate kiss, Roy's tongue invading Edward's mouth, linking the two together momentarily. They pulled apart for air, and moved closer so that their hips touched. Roy's right hand was buried in Edward's hair, the other on his hip. Edward was getting turned on by the kiss, and started to grind against Roy, causing him to moan.

"Edward, you cheeky devil." Roy said, gasping for air. Edward smirked at him.

"Well, if I'm so naughty, you'll have to _punish _me." Edward replied, running a finger down the middle of Roy's body. Roy smirked, and flipped on top of Edward, pinning the blonde down in the process.

"Maybe I will. You've been _very _bad Edward Elric. Stay there and _don't _move." Roy smirked, leaving to pick some things out of his wardrobe. He came back with handcuffs and a feather. Roy knew how to set up a kinky night in, didn't he?

Edward was cuffed to the bed in a fashion where he was easily manipulated. Roy started out removing Edward's underwear, seeing as it was the only thing he slept in lately. He took his feather and began tracing it over Edawrd's muscles. He giggled a bit as Roy hit his ticklish spots, but thoroughly enjoyed most of it. He was very turned on by now, watching every soft, slow movement of Roy's hand with the feather.

"Roy." Edward breathed, Roy smirked. This wasn't going to end _that _abruptly. After all, Roy still had more punishment to dish out.

"Not yet Edward, you still need to be properly punished." Roy muttered. He moved over so that his mouth was trailing kisses over Edward's inner thighs, right next to his erection. Then, Roy's tongue licked from the base of Edward's length, painfully slow until he reached the tip, where he teased a little more. Edward gasped and moaned at the soft contact, bucking his hips into Roy's mouth.

Roy held him down, so he could continue teasing the tip of his manhood. He was resting on his left elbow, using his right hand to stroke Edward in a slow rhythm. He moved his hand to his mouth, where he began sucking and licking his fingers, teasing Edward further.

He pushed a finger into Edward's entrance, giving him a minute or two to adjust to it. After, Roy started a semi-fast rhythm. He then added two fingers, and changed the angle, hitting Edward's prostate, making his back arch into the sensation.

"Oh Roy!" Edward gasped, Roy replaced his fingers with his own throbbing length, gently pushing inside of Edward. When Edward was comfortable, he thrust in and out a few times. While still buried inside of Edward, Roy positioned him so that he was on his hands and knees and began pounding rapidly. All the while, Edward was moaning and thrusting back into Roy.

The two reached their climax after about an hour, and collapsed next to each other. Roy released Edward from the cuffs, and hugged him close.

"Edward. You... are amazing." Roy puffed. Edward smiled.

"So are you." Edward snuggled into Roy, but Roy sat him up, the faint light of outside breaking in through the window. "Roy, what's wrong?" Edward continued, Roy was looking worried.

"Ed, I want to ask you something." Roy said, he pulled a small box out from between the bedframe and mattress. "Edward Elric," Roy opens the box to reveal a diamond ring. Edward was welling up with tears.

"Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde angel

Chapter 7 update. I've recently been asked to turn it into a Doujinshii manga, so I've decided that I will rewrite the script and get started. I've also been asked to draw out the answer to Roy's proposal. As romantic and cute as it is to immediately say yes, I'm going to **almost** completely change this chapter to fit in with the 'give me some time to think' thing. There will be bits the same as before so don't blame me, because I warned you! XD So, without further ado, I give you the newly instated Chapter 7! Enjoy guys and gals! XD

Edward looked over at Roy, tears were forming in his eyes and he was sight still hadn't returned fully, but it was good enough to know that the ring sat in the box in front of him was expensive. His face was a very deep red, and Roy was starting to furrow his brow.

"Ed? Are you going to answer me?" Roy asked, snapping Edward out of his trance. He was still silent for a moment, and looked directly into Roy's eyes.

"R-Roy...I don't know. I love you with all my heart but...this is a big step. Are...are you sure you want to marry _me?_" Edward replied. Roy looked so determined to have 'yes' as his answer.

"Of course. These past couple of years with you, I've realised that there is nothing I'd want more than to have you by my side for the rest of our lives." Roy smiled, holding Edward's hand softly. Edward held it back and smiled.

"I'll give it a day or two and think on it. Don't rule out a yes, but...don't think I'm going to leave you either. I love you Roy." Edward smiled, and planted a kiss on Roy's cheek. He blushed slightly, and smiled back. He hugged Edward, placing the box on the side table. This was so Edward could really think about it.

The evening went on as normal for Roy. Edward was still in the bedroom, staring through eyes that weren't fully healed. He must have stared at the ring for 2 hours. Eventually, he snapped the box shut and went to join Roy in the living room. There was still so much to think about. What will Al, Winry and Pinako say? What would their collegues think of them should they find out about the possible engagement? Edward set aside the thought, and walked in to Roy.

"Edward. Come take a seat in my lap, I'm just watching t.v. if you care to join?" Roy asked, smiling and patting his lap. Edward smiled back and nodded. He sat comfortably in Roy's lap, snuggling his head beneath Roy's chin. Roy hugged him closer, keeping him from falling off. It was a strange sensation. they both had a feeling of security when in each other's embrace.

The time had rolled around to around midnight, and Edward had fallen asleep in Roy's arms, cuddled into his chest and breathing softly. Roy smiled as he looked down at the young man who had stolen his heart so long ago, and without even realising it. He carried Edward upstairs, and placed him in bed under the covers. He got undressed for bed, and crept in next to his little angel, fallen from the heavens themselves. He stroked Edward's cheek, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, sweet angel." Roy whispered, and lay his own head down to sleep.

The next morning, Roy decided to take Edward to work despite his eyesight. He wanted to keep a closer eye on him, and to be there if he needed him. Edward lay on the sofa, his hands folded behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, and that usually meant he was deep in thought. Roy continued on with his work until lunch time. By now, Edward had fallen asleep. One hand resting on his stomach, rising and falling to the rhythm of his breaths. He looked too cute to awaken, but he needed to eat.

"Edward. Come on cutie pie wake up, it's lunch time." Roy smiled, shaking him slightly. Edward's eyes slowly opened and he sat up.

"Call me cutie pie once more I'm going to have to hurt you." Edward said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Roy chuckled. He didn't know he'd get such a reaction from him.

"At any rate, I'm going for lunch if you want to let me know what you want. I'll go get it for you." Edward took a minute to think.

"Coffee and then anything. I'm not too bothered, I'm starving," He grinned. He was always so cute when he did that, and everytime Roy saw that grin, he saw the younger Edward, only a few years ago. He left for the dining hall, and came back with trays full of food for he and Edward. The two scarfed down their food, and Roy went back to work. Edward got a bit impatient with his coffee and burnt his lip, spitting out what had made its way into his mouth.

"Ow dammit!" He yelled, placing his mug down and patting his lip. Roy walked over to see if it was serious.

"It's okay Roy, I do it all the time." Edward smiled, licking his lips. Roy gasped silently. Edward looked so sexy, the way his tongue rolled over his lips, Roy just couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Edward passionately, trying to unfasten his belt. Now Edward was used to being kissed and undressed by Roy, but they'd hardly ever done it in the office. There were the first two times when they got together, but since then it's been at Roy's house. Edward punched Roy, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Ed! Dammit there was no need to punch me!" Roy yelled, shocking Edward who immediately reacted.

"Well there was no need to kiss me. I've just burnt my lip, I try to get rid of the pain and you try to undress me!" Roy said nothing, and returned to his chair in silence.

Edward looked in the direction of Roy's chair. He was angry at him, and wanted some space.

"I'm going home, come back whenever you're ready." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. He walked out without a second glance and slammed the door a little. Roy bowed his head in shame, his hand rested on where Edward had hit him.

"Nice job jackass, you got the kid angry. This is going to be one hell of a welcome party." He laughed to himself.

Roy was due to leave soon anyway, and after another hour or so, he left.

He returned home, expecting another punch in the face. But it was dark and quiet. All except for the quiet sniffles from upstairs. Roy removed his boots, and crept upstairs. He walked into his room to find Edward wrapped in the covers crying.

"Edward? Hey Ed come one, please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this." Roy said, almost in tears himself.

"And why not? I just... I just have a lot on my mind right now." Edward snapped back, sniffling. Roy was really feeling guilty now. He walked over to Edward, picked him up from under the covers and hugged him. He tried to fight back, but was too angry to fight properly.

"Ed...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just...you know how I am when you do things that drive me crazy. And that punch really hurt." Edward sat up and looked at Roy, crying even more now. His face was red and puffy, he must've been crying since he got home.

"I'm sorry Roy...I...you can hit me back if you want." Edward braced himself for a smack, but instead got a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not going to hit you. Even if you feel you deserve it, I don't." Roy replied, stroking Edward's bangs out of his face. It was a wasted effort, because Edward buried his face in the coat of his lover. Any words were muffled.

"I forgive you Roy! I don't want to stay mad at you, and I don't want you mad at me. And...I want to marry you! I'll prove I can be the best damn partner you'll ever have. I love you." Edward sobbed. Roy smiled and stroked Edward's hair.

"Edward...you've made me so happy. And all couples fight, so I'm not mad at you." Roy smiled, nuzzling Edward. "Now, get some sleep, you've got a day out with Al tomorrow. I called him earlier, he'll be here in the morning." Roy placed the ring on Edward's finger, and kissed him with so much love. They both got ready for bed and cuddled up, happier than they had ever been.

The next morning, Edward dressed in something a little more casual and headed out with Al. He ran out of the door to find him standing there,

"Morning brother! Colonel Mustang called me so we could play today." Al said, sounding as happy as a suit of armour could. Edward smiled his smiled at Roy, and waved good bye before running off. Roy smiled to himself, Edward was so cute.

Now that he was out of the way, (not in a harsh way obviously :s) Roy could go shopping without spoiling the surprise. He came home, and started setting everything up. When the afternoon arrived, Edward did as well. He peeked out the window, completely naked except for one glove. He lit the candle in a swift click of the fingers and climbed into bed, placing his glove in the drawers.

"Hello? Roy!" Edward yelled, taking off his boots and coat as he walked in the door. He closed it with his foot and noticed a trail of rose petals. He carefully followed the trail through the living room and upstairs to a dimly lit room. Roy's room. He walked through and was hit with a wall of soft fragrance.

"Welcome home _Fullmetal._" Roy purred, tapping the bed next to him. The room was full of roses and petals, especially the bed. Silken sheets lay on it and around Roy's naked, muscular frame. The shadows from the candles made them look more defined, His eyes, though a deep onyx, had a beautiful aura about them. They were full of passion, happiness and love. Three things they hadn't contained in many a year.

"Roy? What is all this?" Edward smiled in shock, and walked towards Roy.

"I figured I should apologise properly for yesterday, so I set up this little surprise for you." Roy replied playfully. Edward couldn't stop himself from smiling, he was just that happy.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised. You didn't have to do this, like you said, all couples fight sometimes." Edward smiled. He say next to Roy, who went about removing the final two layers of shirt remaining. Edward's skin glistened in the candle light, entrancing Roy. Even his automail looked beautiful in the light, but his eyes...They were the most beautiful jewels of all.

Edward was left speechless after that. Roy had him in the centre of his love storm, and he was happy. They kissed passionately, and Roy lay Edward down on the bed. He lay on top of him, and Edward started to undo Roy's shirt. Roy moved in between Edward's legs, rubbing against him gently.

"Uhn, Roy!" Edward moaned softly, blushing a little. Roy smiled, and kissed Edward's cheek, a hand placed on the other.

"I love you Edward Elric. Tonight, I want to treat you like royalty. We can do anything you want, just ask me." He smiled, and rubbed against Edward again, causing another gasp of pleasure. Roy unzipped his bottoms, and removed both his trousers and underwear. Edward pulled Roy's shirt off, and worked on his trousers as well. Roy tugged on the hair tie keeping Edward's hair out of his face. He pulled it free, and that river of gold was released, almost forming a halo around his head.

When they were both fully naked, the two got under the covers, arms wrapped around each other. Roy was still on top, and began pressing kisses to sensitive areas on Edward's body, making him shudder and moan under his lips. They were soft and warm, knowing exactly where to touch. Each kiss was like a wave of heat coursing through his body, making him want more than just a kiss. Roy moved up, and licked Edward's lips. He moaned once more, and picked up on what Roy wanted. He kissed Roy, and opened his mouth wide enough for their tongues to dance with each other. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, and his legs around Roy's waist. Roy teasingly licked his fingers, He trailed them painfully slow to Edward's entrance, stroking him softly. He kissed Edward once more, and pushed a finger in. Edward moand a little, his face showing signs of slight discomfort. Roy stroked Edward's face in apology.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm being as gentle as I can." Roy closed his eyes and pressed his head against Edward's, starting a slow rhythm with his hand. After a while, Edward was used to the sensation, and Roy pressed his member against Edward's entrance.

"Roy...d-don't hold back okay? I want you to do whatever it is you want." Edward grinned, his eyes sparkling from welled up tears. Roy nodded, and entered him.

The sheets rustled as Roy and Edward moved. Their hands intertwined in the heat, giving the impression that they didn't want to let go of each other.

Their love making drew to a close, and the couple cuddled up, Edward facing away from Roy. Roy trailed kisses from Edward's ear to his neck, nibbling his way down his shoulder. Edward's face was steadily growing redder as he did so. Roy held on reasonably tight to Edward, not wanting to let go. Edward turned around to face his lover and now fiancee. He smiled at him, and as he did Roy spotted something in his hair. He reached out, and plucked a single, undamaged rose petal from amidst Edward's gorgeous locks.

"I guess this is my good fortune charm then." Roy smiled, cradling it gently in his hand as he kissed Edward. Edward's face lit up in a deeper blush. He was too cute for his own good. Then he looked up and plucked a smiliar petal from Roy's hair.

"Hey look, I got one too. Maybe this means we'll be together forever?" Edward smiled. They kissed once more, before sleep claimed them both. And together, the tenderly clutched their petals in their hands, helping them drift off into a peaceful dream land.

The next morning, Roy was sneaking around the house. He didn't want to wake Edward up because he had another treat in store for him. He took their petals, and went to get them preserved. He chose a special frame for each of them, and had Edward's wrapped.

"You're lady sure will be happy with that present I'm telling you." The clerk chuckled. Roy rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Yeah...lady. Riiiiiight. Pile of bullshit if ever I heard it." He laughed. The clerk scratched his head confused. Why were roses only ever associated with women?

Roy returned home to find Edward in his shirt and underwear combination.

"Morning chibi." Roy greeted, kissing Edward. The kiss was short lived as he had to avoid a hit from his lover.

"Dammit Roy I'm not a freakin' CHIBI!" Edward jumped off of his seat and onto Roy. He was a well built man, so Roy had the advantage over Edward, but he tried regardless.

"Of course you aren't Edward. That's why you haven't grown an inch lately." Roy laughed. Edward just got angry, and through an opening Roy pinned him to the ground and claimed his lips, calming Edward. He pulls back and Edward's eyes are half glazed.

"I hate it when you do that. Anyone else would get such a pounding." Edward breathed, Roy helped him up.

"Hmmm, sounds good. I always wondered how you'd be as a seme." Roy laughed. Edward rolled his eyes and sat back down.

He sipped his coffee and Roy joined him. Then Edward looked back up.

"Oh! I almost forgot I lost my petal! You haven't seen it have you?" Edward ran into Roy's arms. He looked so cute. His eyes wide, a worried look on his face. Roy smiled and cupped his face.

"Relax. I have a little gift for you." Roy rummaged in his coat and pulled out a fancy wrapped gift.

"What is it?" Edward asked, turning the present every which way. He was so ditzy sometimes.

"Open it and find out. Unless you have X-ray vision." Roy replied. Edward stuck out his tongue and opened it. His face lit up and a blush appeared. It was the petal he thought he'd lost last night. He looked up at Roy, and he was holding a similar framed petal. Edward smiled and dove into Roy's lap. Tears ran down his cheek in happiness, and he snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Roy, I love it." Edward cried. Roy nuzzled Edward's hair and took in his scent.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you do. I want to make you happy." Edward sat up and kissed Roy.

"You make me happy just being with me." Edward smiled.

A lovely night followed by a lovely morning. There was a little tiff and a fight, but it was a great morning nevertheless.


	8. Chapter 8

The blonde angel

Chapter 8 has arrived! I'm _soooooo _sorry it's been so long. I've been drawing my manga and had things going on that have interfered (I've gone slightly insane is the gist of it) But! Everything is fine and I've decided Edward and Roy need to have a little 'distraction' if you know what I mean. Nightly sex and the odd scuffle with Envy is okay, but I need to add a little excitement, a little bit of a mix up in the story. I've had writer's block with this thing for weeks, so never really continued it. But no one has really read it lately I don't think so it needs updating. I realise there are lots of sexy times in this story and it will be hell to draw, but where would a yaoi be without them?

There may be _many _more chapters, but for now I'll concentrate on this one...

Possible spoilers. (unless you've seen or read like, the first half of the series or so. Waaaay after the first couple episodes you should be fine.)

Now I realise Edo-kun isn't this helpless young guy, but hey it's fanfiction, they act as the writer tells them to.

Edo-kun: Crazy lady say what?

On with the show! Sorry Edo-kun ^_^'

Sorry for ranting but I think you deserve an update.

On with the story!

Edward woke up the happiest he'd ever been that morning. Despite the fact that the weather outside was miserable, it in no way depicted the mood of the two men currently getting ready for work. The night before seemed like a very beautiful dream. Candles, rose petals and the hottest guy in the world. As they both had work, they had their breakfast and kisses and set out for the office.

The day was going great. So far, 5 people had felt the wrath of Edward Elric for calling him short, or something in that family of words, Roy had drunk about 6 cups of coffee and insulted near enough everyone in his field of vision, and Riza had fired off half her ammo at the Colonel alone. Guess she was easily offended.

Later that afternoon, Roy had given Edward a mission that could lead into the next day.

"No sweat, if there's anything to be done, I can handle it." Edward grinned. Roy sighed as usual, and since Riza was out of the room, the two stole a quick kiss.

"Be careful Edward. I'd go insane if something happened to you." Roy whispered lovingly.

"Don't worry Roy. I love you." Edward beamed. Roy smiled and kissed him again.

"You too." And the two seperated.

Edward was given a lift to a huge house where his next assignment was. He would have been here with Al, but he hasn't seen much of him lately.

"Really gotta go see him soon." Edward thought to himself. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door, only to find the door ajar. He cautiously took some steps inside, it was surprisingly dark.

"Hello? Anybody here?" He called. "Huh, guess not." Instead of concentrating, Edward immediately ran to the first room he came across, which was snarling at him it appeared.

Without a sound, Edward was taken by surprise. He was hit on the back of his head, knocked clean out.

Several hours passed, and Edward started to stir.

"Ow dammit. My-" That was when Edward noticed something out of the ordinary. His right arm was missing, he was half dressed and bound to a wall. He heard footseps clicking away towards him. The door creaked open, and a shadowy figure appeared.

"Ah, so nice to see you awake. You're going to make the perfect specimen for my experiments. Edward Elric." His voice was smooth and creepy and... struggled to see against the light radiating from behind him.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked, trying to break free. The person laughed.

"You of all people should know. After all, I took you into my house, you played with my daughter. Ringing any bells?" He laughed again, and walked off. If only he could remember the name that was on the file. Let's see...Shou Tucker!

"The sewing life alchemist? I thought you got taken out after Scar 'visited' you." Edward struggled. Tucker stopped just as he was at the door frame.

"So you _do _remember. I've been waiting for the day when we would meet once more. I'm going to make you suffer Edward. You're going to pay for making my life a misery. When I was discovered, I lost my title, my original home and my sanity. But now, I can create something even better! I'm going to be rich!" Yelled Tucker. This didn't sound good. If Edward didn't find his arm soon, he was going to be in trouble.

There was no way to escape. His left hand was tied firmly to the wall, palm up. His right arm was missing and he didn't have much in the way of combat space. He looked around the room, and found no resemblance to Tucker's old residence. It was all completely new, and that was a bad thing. Roy knew that this mission might take him to the next day, but Edward knew this was going to go on a lot longer than that. He knew Roy would worry if he didn't see him at all tomorrow. Edward may not be the most punctual, but he usually reports back to the office everyday.

For what seemed like hours, Edward sat in the dark room. It smelled of decay and rot, churning Edward's stomach. There was only one other time he smelled something so horrible, and he'd rather not relive it. Soon, Tucker came back to check on Edward, and left again. There were soft sobs next door, but nothing was clear. A door closed and footsteps dwindled into the distance.

Back at the office, Roy was just getting ready to leave when Edward popped into his head. Luckily, Riza was stood next to him.

"Lieutenant? Do...do you think Edward will be okay on this one?" Roy asked, looking her in the eyes with his face riddled with worry. Riza furrowed her brow.

"All we can do is wait. Edward's capable of almost anything, he's been through a lot worse. We'll just have to wait it out sir. Good night." She replied, and left. Roy was still sat in his chair, his mind buzzing wildly over whether or not Edward would be okay.

The next day appeared, but Edward was unaware. He'd begun to weaken from lack of nourishment. His mind was in overdrive, and all he could think about was Roy.

"I hope he's doing okay. I have to try and find a way out of here soon or I'm gonna die." Edward mumbled to himself. A tear trickled down his nose as he bowed his head in sadness. He was slowly breaking down, Tucker was doing his job. It had only been one day, and Edward was already starting to lose his mind. It wasn't a good sign. Time after time, Edward sturggled against the restraint. He tired himself out over and over, until a faint voice echoed from the halls.

"There's no breaking those. They were put in place with alchemy, and we both know you can't use it without both hands." Tucker chuckled.

Edward growled in anger and frustration. He _had _to find a way out of here. His mind was already starting to fall apart, and he needed it if he were to continue being a dog of the military.

"You're wrong. I'll...I'll find a way...and when I do...YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Edward yelled. Tucker laughed again, and walked away. Soon, more screams and evil laughter resounded throughout the halls. Edward tried to block it out, but it broke through his skull. The horrible cries bounced around his skull like a ball.

Roy was still at his desk, his fingers tapping the wood in an unsteady rhythm. His impatience and lack of sleep were getting to him. He knew this was going to be a long mission, but shouldn't Edward have come back by now? He always finished early, and anyone he told would just say to wait it out, he'll be back. So he did. He gave Edward a little credit.

"One more day. One more day and then it's time to search for Edward...I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him." Roy muttered to himself.

One more day passed. Edward still hadn't returned. Riza walked in, just as Roy had his hand on the phone.

"Sir, is everything okay?" She asked, her brow furrowing. Roy looked up at her.

"FullMetal still hasn't returned and I'm getting worried." Roy replied, his face full of worry lines.

"Okay. Calm down, you look like you haven't slept at all these past few days. Are you okay?" Roy didn't answer that. He hadn't slept at all, his mind was too full of fear for his angel. Riza's heart went out to Roy. She hadn't had any personal ecperience in this kind of thing, but she knew it was tearing Roy apart from the inside. There was only one thing left to do...

Inside the Tucker residence, Edward was close to completely losing his mind. He was forced to witness the cruel experiments being conducted by Tucker, and he couldn't do anything to help them. He became so helpless, his voice was leaving him. But that time came when it was Edward's turn. He didn't fight, he had no means to. He'd seen enough and didn't have his other arm. He looked around the rooms for his arm, and a familiar glint of silver caught his eye. . . His arm. He may be down, but he wasn't out. He looked around at Tucker, and gave him one big shove with his arms. He stumbled toward the room with his arm, but Tucker grabbed his leg. He kicked out his left leg and caught the maniac square in the nose. He took another run and grabbed his arm.

His auto-mail was ready to be re-attached, but he wasn't given the chance. Tucker pounced from out of nowhere and swung at Edward. He was caught unawares and sent flying. He hit the wall with a bone cracking thud, and blood trickled down his Edward blacked out, there was evil cackling and the feint sound of a door exploding open. He tried to stay awake, but the blow to his head took it's toll. Everything went black, and after the bump it was all a mystery to him.

Roy had burst in through the door, gloves and followers at the ready.

"Shou Tucker! You are under arrest for the kidknap and illegal experimentation of Edward Elric, and several dozen young children. Surrender or be terminated!" He yelled, his eyes aflame. He looked around to see Edward, bleeding and slumped in a corner. The flames grew higher and his heart went haywire. Tucker chuckled. He wasn't planning on going quietly.

"Oh really?" He said, running and grabbing Edward under his chin. "Well, I think your little friend here would disagree." He chuckled. Edward must have been out cold, because 'little' would have aroused anger if he were just asleep. Roy's eyes welled up, and his anger flew out of control.

"I'm giving you one last chance! Release they boy and come with me!" Roy yelled, one last time. Tucker shifted toward the back of the room, dragging Edward with him. As it turns out, he wasn't willing to comply. Almost a minute too late, Roy saw the transmutation circle at their feet.

"Sorry, but this boy is going to be my ticket to wealth." He grinned. Roy ran at him, his arms outstretched to Edward.

The light of the circle began to shine, Roy's eyes widened in fear. In one swift movement, one fist hit Tucker and the other scooped up Edward. There was barely enough time to escape the circle. The tip of Roy's uniform was caught in the blast, and he used his own body to shield his young angel. He sat up onto his elbows and looked at Edward. His face was a little contorted in pain, stained in blood.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I'm late." Roy whispered. He stroked Edward's face gently with his hand. Edward stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"R-Roy?" Edward croaked. His vision blurry, and almost instantly went back out again. Roy shifted his weight to his feet, Edward cradled in his arms. What was left of Tucker was being covered over and a report filed about his 'work'.

Roy picked up Edward's arm, and carried both it and him out to safety. He never once took his eyes off of Edward's. His lips curled in a gentle smile as tears rolled down his cheeks. He got into a car with Havoc, prepped for a trip to the hospital.

"So, usual trip to a private doctor?" Havoc asked, a grin on his face and a cigarette fresh in his mouth. Roy smiled, and held Edward close.

"No. Take me home, I'll take care of him there." And Havoc did what he was told.

Later that afternoon, Edward stirred again. And again, the first thing he saw was Roy's eyes. Roy looked worried, because he knew that Edward must have had a horrible time.

"Edward? Can you hear me, are you okay?" He asked. Edward sat bolt upright and held Roy tighter than he ever had, afraid to let go for even a moment.

"Oh Roy! I was so scared! I thought you weren't coming for me." He wept, tears staining Roy's uniform. Roy hushed Edward, stroking his head to comfort him.

"I know Edward I'm sorry. I should have known when you didn't come home. Please forgive me." He said, hugging Edward's shoulders. The two of them sat there for what felt like an eternity. Roy was thinking the same line over and over, never hesitating on it for a second...

_Forgive me Edward._

An hour or so had passed, and Edward finally calmed down. But something was off about him. He sat in silence under the covers, his knees tucked into his chest. He was staring into the palm of his right hand. Every now and then, a tear would roll down his cheek. Roy wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to say. He walked into his room and sat next to Edward.

"Edward? Are...are you alright?" Roy asked. Edward was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"I was so scared...Tucker was...he was going to use me. And I couldn't do anything to help those children that he'd murdered before me. I was useless and it was all because of my stupid automail! So no Roy, I'm not alright..." Edward yelled, throwing a pillow across the room. He panted from the outburst, and Roy was shocked, but didn't say anything. Edward buried his face in the remaining pillow. Roy was speechless. How could he be so stupid? Of course Edward wasn't going to be okay. He probably heard everything that went on in those rooms.

Roy grabbed Edward's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. His eyes filling with tears, and his heart doing backflips.

"If only I'd known...I would have _never _let you go Ed. I know I keep saying this, but I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you. I'm supposed to look after you and I failed." Roy wept, shaking slightly. Edward looked up to see Roy in his moment of weakness. Edward was lost for words. His lover was sat weeping for him, feeling guilty that he couldn't reach him in time. But there was no need to be.

"Roy..." Edward whispered, placing his hands on either side of Roy's face. "You don't need to feel guilty...I forgive you. There was no way you could have known, please don't be sad anymore." He smiled, and gave Roy a soft kiss. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, and hugged him closer. One hand gently hugging his waist, the other at the back of his head. They parted, and hugged each other properly, Edward now straddling Roy.

Roy pushed Edward back a little to look into his eyes. Those gorgeous golden orbs, sparkling from the tears.

"Thank you Ed...I...I love you." Roy smiled. Edward smiled back, and more hungrily than last time kissed him. His tongue invaded Roy's mouth, dancing and swirling around each other. Moans erupting as both men were steadily turned on by the kiss alone, eyes still holding a few tears.

This was just the beginning of Edward's healing process...

.


	9. Chapter 9

The blonde angel

Chapter 9! I can't believe I've dragged it out this long... I'm sorry but if you guys like it, then continue it must!

As we left off, Roy had rescued Edward from a horrible demise and the culprit obliterated. The healing process for the emotional scars had begun, but one round of sex and a short conversation weren't going to completely heal him. Edward needs more than just physical love, he needs space. Time to think as it were.

Edward: Why am _I _always the damsel in distress?

Me: Because Edward, it's cute when you're in trouble.

Edward: *grumble grumble*

Anyway, Edward's heart begins to heal, but the torment at the hands of his automail send him slightly over the edge and once more Roy is set as his prince charming. Will he get there in time? Or will time prove to be on neither one's side and let the angel become fallen?

So yeah, it's going to be a short cliff hanger. Ain't I a stinker? ^_^'

The next day, Edward was quiet. Ever since the Tucker incident, he'd become distant. The first night he was talkative, but today was so different. He barely ate, he didn't move much and always seemed to be staring into space. On the sofa, Edward had his knees tucked into his chest. Roy was at a loss for words. What could you say at a time like this? Of course he isn't going to be okay, he sat helpless as he and other younger children were tortured. Unfortunately, most of the children didn't survive. The entire time Edward sat, he was staring at his right hand. Roy walked to sit next to him, and placed an arm around him.

"Edward? You've been staring at your arm all day. What's bothering you?" Edward said nothing. Roy continued to try and provoke a reaction out of him anyway he could, but to no avail. Instead, Edward got up and put his shoes and coat on. He stepped out of the door, his hair loose and a little messy. Roy was disheartened.

Why was his angel so far away from him? His eyes had lost their luster, his skin wasn't glowing with love and emotion. He'd become somewhat of a robot and to tell the truth, Roy was scared. By the time his brain caught up with him to get up and run after Edward, he was gone. There wasn't a sign of him at all. He'd run frantically for hours, searching everywhere he could think Edward would go. Night had fallen, and Roy was exhausted. But he continued his search, until he came to a destroyed bridge. Tall and stone, with a deep, rushing river beneath. A glimmer of gold shining in the soft glow of the moon.

"Edward!" Roy yelled. He sprinted across the ground, reaching as far as he could. He knew Edward's work, _he _was the one who destroyed it. Edward looked up, his dull eyes full of tears. Roy's eyes welled as he read his face...

He was going to jump.

"Edward! Please come down from there!" As Roy yelled, the sky grew dark and thunder rumbled across the sky. Rain hammered to the ground, and Edward looked back towards the water.

"Why?" Edward's response, harsh and emotionless. Roy had to think for a moment.

"Edward please! Don't do this, so many people depend on you!"

"Liar! Ever since my mistake, all I've done is make more. No one relies on me because all I do is let people down." Edward yelled, sobbing loudly. Roy's tears merged with the raindrops.

"That's not true! Think of all the people you've saved. Think about me! What would I do if you left?" Edward looked back at Roy.

"Be your usual self and find a new partner. You can't truly love me! You know what I've done, I'm a monster and good people don't love monsters!" These words really hit home. Had Edward been hiding these feelings all these years?

"Edward. I'm not a good person. I've stepped over countless people, killed hundreds. Some innocent. I've carried the guilt with me since I first killed someone. It's been eating away at me slowly and you're the only one in my life that's slowly repairing the damage I've done! I'm begging you get down and come home." Edward shifted towards the edge.

"I have no home." And he jumped. Roy yelled as loud as he could, but Edward continued into the water. His golden hair disappearing under the rapids of the river, his hand slowly sinking and his coat floated to the surface.


	10. Chapter 10

The blonde angel

Chapter 9 part 2!

The exciting conclusion to chapter 9 part 1! Poor Edward has gone completely insane and thrown himself into an out of control river. Roy only has minutes to save him before he loses his angel forever, and must also risk the rapids to drag his love out of trouble.

Now it is _technically _Monday, so I'm being nice and posting this now.

On with the story.

Roy's eyes widened in fear. Edward was being carried quickly down stream. His coat on the surface of the water, carrying away any memory of him. Roy removed his coat and jacket and dove into the river. He swam as fast as he could to catch up with the coat. He found it, but no sign of Edward.

"Edward! Edward please, where are you?" He called. There was no answer. Golden hair was nowhere in sight, not even the glint of his automail. He ducked under water and saw the one thing he wanted most. They were almost at the river's end, approaching the ocean it ran into. Roy swam with the current, and saw Edward swept under and sink.

"I'm not giving up on you Edward. I can't live without you." Roy thought, holding his breath as long as he could. He had almost reached Edward's hand when he could no longer hold his breath. He surfaced, and gulped another huge amount of air.

He swam as fast as he could, his angel becoming more and more difficult to find amidst the crushing dark of the ocean floor. When he could no longer see, he reached out. His hand took hold of cloth, and pulled them into an embrace. He hastened to the surface, choking on the water swimming in his own lungs. He swam to the bank, still coughing, and dragged Edward further up. He had him. He was cold, and not breathing. His lips were icy blue, his body limp. Roy panicked, and began to resuscitate him.

"Come on dammit breathe! I'm not stopping until you draw breath again please!" Roy sobbed. Half an hour passed, and still no sign of life. Roy formed a tight seal over Edward's nose, breathing air into his lungs through his mouth. His chest rose and fell, and stilled once again. When his efforts hailed no results, Roy broke down.

"No Edward...don't...don't leave me here alone. I-I need you... Edward please!" He sobbed. His hand flew up, and landed straight onto Edward's diaphragm. Water came gushing from Edward's mouth, and he coughed and spluttered out the rest. Roy shot back up, and held Edward's head in his lap.

"R...oy?" He choked. He immediately threw up the rest of the water in his lungs, and lay back into Roy's arm. He clutched the blonde close to him, sobbing uncontrollably. Rain still hammered down upon them, but even that could not dampen the newly instated love he felt for his reawakened betrothed. Even the sky appeared to be crying with joy, and Roy welcomed it. He took Edward up in his arms, and carried him home. Sodden to the bone, Roy sneezed. His arms were cradling Edward so tenderly, afraid to even let go for a second. Edward was breathing, but his lips were still blue.

"Just hold on Edward, we're almost home." Roy smiled, kissing Edward on the forehead.

When Roy returned home, he ran straight upstairs and turned on the shower to a warmer temperature. He stripped Edward of all of his clothes, and did so himself. He sat in the shower with a now shivering Edward, huddled in close so as to share body heat. He stroked Edward's hair constantly, comforting him in a way. When Edward's lips returned to a slightly healthier pale pink, he stepped out of the shower and began drying him. He dressed him in his oversized clothes to maintain warmth, and re-dressed. He tucked Edward into bed, and got in next to him.

When Roy awoke, the sun was out. All evidence of the night before had been dried, the rain was gone. Edward was still asleep next to him, still a little cold. He wrapped the covers around him, and went downstairs to boil the kettle. He filled a hot water bottle, and placed it in the bed beside him. Slowly, colour returned to his cheeks, turning them that beautiful shade of pink he loved so much. Remembering he hadn't eaten for almost 2 days, and his stomach doing the reminding, Roy went downstairs to make something. Just as he'd finished and stood up, Edward came downstairs. He slowly walked to Roy, and fell into his arms.

"Edward! You're awake." He smiled. He sat Edward on the seat next to him, cradling the blonde.

"Why? Why save...me?" Edward choked. Roy hugged him close, and held his hand.

"Because, if I let you go I...I couldn't go on living either. I wanted you to know how much I love you, and that you have a home here with me. I was so scared Edward, scared of losing you." Roy explained, a tear rolling down his cheek and his voice shaking.

Edward began to cry also. He'd been a fool of a man, and worried his lover almost to death.

"I...I'm so sorry Roy! Please don't be mad, I don't know what came over me please forgive me!" Edward bawled, curling up into Roy's chest.

"I'm not mad, I'm glad you're safe. Just don't do anything that stupid again you fool." Roy smiled. He hugged Edward tighter, and kissed him like never before. He stared into Edward's eyes, and the light in them returned. The love and warmth that were once present in them shone once more, and Roy was the happiest he'd ever felt.

_There we are, part 2! Poor Edward does get into a lot of deathly scenes, I'm so sorry Edo-kun! Please don't kill me, it was all for the sake of love!_


	11. Chapter 11

The blonde angel

Chapter 10...WOOT! lol Hi guys X3 Well now, it appears we have made it all the way to chapter 10... This is going to _kill _my hand when it comes to drawing the doujinshii. Alas! It is for my adoring fans so I shall perservere! I fear my writing style may have changed, so forgive me for sounding so british but...yeah I feel it sets the mood. No? Never mind...

This is the last short chapter of the story...I've gone as far as I can with this, and I regret to say it's over. However, the manga is in progress so don't forget to check my deviantart and I should have some work up soon...hopefully.

Edward has been rescued by his prince, brought back from the brink of death once more. It would seem Roy is his 'good luck charm', because wherever Edward is in need, Roy is there to help him. With the love and support of each other, they manage to make it through the toughest of obstacles and overcome any fears scarred into their hearts as they become healed.

Edward: ...I hate you...

Me: Oh Edo-kun, *giggles*

The two had drifted into a peaceful sleep that afternoon, cradled in each other's embrace. They slept the night away, Edward now breathing softly. His fears had gotten the better of him, and for that his mind broke down. But like alchemy, things that are broken, can be fixed. There was an equal existance, for one could not survive without the other. They'd found their destined lovers, and the scars of battles past began to heal.

The next morning brought promise and love into the Mustang residence, as Roy was awakened by the soft glow of the morning sun. It shone across Edward, making him glow with the most beautiful shades of gold. He smiled as he gazed upon the soft, smiling face of Edward, cuddled into his chest. He gently stroked the bangs from Edward's eyes, yet to be tamed by a hair tie. He sat up, keeping a careful hold of his sweet young man. The poor thing must have been so worn out, Roy dared not wake him. Peace portrayed in his slumbering features, but also the guilt that had been eating away at him like a disease, one that could be cured over time. Roy lay Edward's head softly onto a pillow, and made a phone call to work. He explained what had happened with Edward, and Riza understood. She too had witnessed part of the horror of the Tucker incident. Roy returned, and sat on the floor next to Edward. He smiled as his eyes rested on that adorable face. He held Edward's left hand, looking at the ring still on his finger.

"My beloved." Roy whispered.

Edward's eyes fluttered open, and gazed upon Roy's. Roy's face lit up as Edward awoke, delighted to have his lover back.

"Roy? Why did...you save me?" He asked, apparently not as delighted. Roy smiled and brushed the hair from Edward's face.

"I thought we went over this last night. Without you, I have no reason to live. You are my one and all, I love you with all my heart." He smiled. Edward smiled back, and sat up. He leaned across to Roy, and kissed him.

"Thank you Roy. I'm glad you did, I wasn't in my right mind. Still got a few bugs to work out." Roy hugged him close.

"I want you to know, if there's _anything _you need I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." But at that moment, Edward didn't feel like talking. He liked being in Roy's arms, comforted by both a lover and a father-figure.

Since their time off ran into the weekend, they had plenty of time to recover. Roy felt a little take out and some wine would help settle things. He kept a close eye on Edward as they ran into the night. When dinner was done with, Roy took Edward upstairs and laid him on the bed. He began lacing kisses from his neck to his jaw, each kiss softer than the last. Edward was fragile right now, and needed to be handled as such. He unbuttoned the shirt around his body, his lips never leaving that exotic, gorgeous skin. Edward moaned softly at the caress of the older man, leaning into his kisses. The shirt was undone, and his perfect chest revealed. Roy sat up on his knees, and allowed his hands to glide over that toned, muscular and down right sexy abdomen of Edward's. Edward giggled when he hit the more ticklish spots, and those little laughs made Roy smile. He'd never heard a sweeter sound. He leaned over Edward, the distance between them closing. Roy positioned his lips close to Edward's, when he felt his breathing get faster, Roy flicked out his tongue. Edward gasped slightly, a tiny squeak fleeing his throat.

Roy sat back to see Edward's eyes, and they were hazy. He was drunk on love, and Roy was the cure.

"Roy." Edward whispered. He was so cute when he called Roy's name. Roy smirked and his hands moved to Edward's thighs. They slowly stroked inwards towards his groin, and towards the waistband of the trousers he was wearing. He tucked the tips of his fingers into them, and slowly dragged them down. Roy was enjoying every minute, because each inch the trousers moved revealed another gorgeous inch of Edward. Roy licked his lips, and took the bottoms past Edward's knees.

"Edward. You're so beautiful." He smiled. Edward blushed and smiled back. Edward grabbed Roy's shirt and pulled him down. He kissed him and undid the buttons, taking a chance for his own satisfaction. He opened the shirt and felt the muscles beneath. Soft, smooth and slightly pale, but Edward didn't mind. Roy looked down, and saw the scar that had formed from the first night Edward had stayed over. He'd broken a mug by mistake and cut himself. And then Roy remembered the way Edward looked in just his shirt, sitting on the kitchen table and sexily nibbling his finger. The thought brought his sex drive to the max, and he made love to Edward in a way he never thought was possible.

In the afterglow of sex the morning after, the two men awoke at almost the same time. They smiled, and held hands. Edward was the first to speak.

"I didn't know you could do that. What made you so...animalistic?" He smirked, moving closer to Roy. Roy kissed his neck and leaned over him.

"I just remembered our first morning together after we'd slept together. You looked so cute in my shirt, I couldn't resist." He smiled, continuing his kissing. Edward smiled and leaned into the kisses. Roy's lips were warm and comforting. Each kiss was like a little slice of heaven, sending pleasant shivers down Edward's spine. He moaned into each touch, and Roy moaned also.

Roy and Edward had no further trouble from this point on. Work was normal, their relationship steady and full of passion. Though with any relationship, arguements were had. But there was a reason make-up sex was invented. Roy was still pursuing his dream of becoming Fuhrer, and Edward's dream was getting closer with each passing day. Their enemies were gone, but the bodies and memories they had were still there. And there was one thing they were never going to forget...each other.


End file.
